Enter the Book: Gentle Air
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "I'm the Avatar! Deal with it!" Korra took pride in being the chosen one,the Avatar from a young age.Korra loved to train,she loved to bend,she loved to fight.But now she must find her own path as the Avatar. This will be one heck of a ride! -OC- ON HOLD
1. Welcome to Republic City

**Prologue **

* * *

Four year old Korra was busy rolling around the floor in her room as she awaited her mother to call and alert her that the Order of the White Lotus had arrived. In mid-roll she paused her blue eyes trailing to her silent friend, "…Yuyaaaa!" she crawled over and snatched the book from her friend eyeing it oddly, "Ew…this is a fashion thing."

Blue eyes with specks of red and gold slowly locked onto Korra, Yuya gave a small frown as she tried to snatch her magazine back, "Korra, give it back!"

Korra gave a laugh as she trotted away Yuya hot on her heels, "Nya! Come and get it! Come and Get it!"

Shaking a bit Yuya twirled around, taking in the snow from the open window slamming it into Korra, "Korra!"

Letting out a yelp Korra, fell and popped up shaking the snow off her with a growl she blasted the snow back at Yuya, "Hey!"

Yuya being the weaker of the four year old duo went sailing back and slamming into the igloo wall with a breathless cry, sliding down she was limp.

Korra froze as she rushed over to inspect her friend, "Yuya!" tapping the cheek lightly she began to panic. She didn't mean to hurt her friend! Yuya was always the sickly one of the village and of course she knew Yuya was special too, "H-Hey…!" a sigh was let out of her small chest as she saw the even breathing. She just knocked her out…taking in her friend's appearance she noticed the pale skin and gave a small smile, 'Pretty…' she shook her head quickly, it seemed Yuya inherited her father's skin and a bit of his eye color, 'Fire nation daddy and a water tribe mommy.' As she thought about it she knew her friend's mother was a water bender and her family was entrusted with…something about Avatar Aang and Energy bending.

"Nn…Ko…rra?" a small shuffle and a small frown directed at Korra, Yuya peered at her friend bit tiredly, "…Don't do that again."

Korra let out a small grin and nodded letting her friend go, "Can't promise!"

* * *

"White Lotus has honored my family by coming..." Tonraq spoke as he stood outside his friend door, lantern in hand, "Thank you." Opening the door he saw his wife Senna sweeping.

Senna paused her sweeping, brushing her hair back and gave a bow, "Welcome." Just then a shield fell and rolled to the ground. She gave a mental sigh, she loved her daughter but she didn't have to make a mess…though she wondered what that bang was earlier.

"We have investigated many claims." The leader of the three White Lotus members began taking his down, "Here and in the Northern tribe, all have turned out to be false."

Senna held her broom with a slight meh kind of smile as her husband came over and placed his hand upon her small shoulder the two shared a look and smiled, "Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end."

Another parent claiming this. It was getting a bit old, "What makes you so sure your daughter is the _**one**_." Of course as he finished he made sure to give a slightly snide look.

Turning a bit Senna turned towards the wall a hand to the side of her mouth to amplify her request, "Korra! Please come in here!"

* * *

Korra glanced away from her friend then back at Yuya, "Yay!"

"Go, go." Yuya gave a small giggle as she watched her friend get into a sloppy stance.

Korra blasted the wall down causing a bang, woosh, and boom, "I'm the Avatar!" she stood there in a typical horse stance, her right hand leveled with her waist as she slightly turned her body looking up as she held her left hand up in a sort of pose before looking towards the members eyes confidant, "You gotta deal with it!"

Yuya peeked from behind her friend a curious look in her eyes, "?" turning she watched Korra jump out head cocked to the left, 'She reminds me of the flying Lemoore.' She held back a giggle.

A thrust with her right hand a small stream of fire erupted lighting up the area for a quick flash a spin jump turned into a fire bending round house kick as she landed in another stance in front of the members, her right leg bent as her left was straight behind her, bending the stone of the floor at the one she deemed fattie member number one before she gave another jump and sent a small fire ball towards him causing him to stumble back and then a small stream of water to put it out.

The three members stared stunned before looking back at the little four year old.

Korra was once more in a horse stance, as she raised water from a puddle and let it drop before raising another stone and thrusting it to the right, landing she rushed forward and sent out a blast of fire and when done she stood there proudly, her little chest heaving only to let out a small yelp as she felt small arms wrap around her own, "Eh?"

Yuya gazed up at Korra in admiration with a small smile, "…Flame-o, Korra…" she of coursed use the Fire Nation term since it was the so called hottest slang in her magazine.

Tonraq and Senna were called to the side to talk to the Lotus members.

"It seems she is indeed the Avatar." The fat one began stroking his beard.

"Yes though…our late friend's Hamari and Lee passed on…that is their daughter one of the very few energy benders." Senna began as she looked towards her daughter and the little girl she has been raising as well almost like a second child.

The members looked at each other; they knew Avatar Aang only taught very few chosen people that skill he said a Lion-Turtle taught him. That could be useful.

"She also is a water bender, since from what we do know before elemental bending it was just energy bending." Tonraq motioned with his left hand.

"Indeed…that would come in handy." The fat member stroked his beard and gave a nod, "Very well. We will take them both with us."

The two parents looked at each other then back at the little girls, "…Alright."

* * *

It was later that night Korra and Yuya sat together on Korra's bed the two talking—mostly Korra talking.

"We get to go together!" Korra grinned and threw her arms up relishing in the fact she was the Avatar and it was now official!

"…Uh-huh…" on the other hand Yuya didn't like the idea as she flipped a page in her magazine a blank gaze on her face. She would learn water bending with Korra of course she guessed but other than that…she wasn't sure as soon as she heard the word energy bending she felt scared.

Korra frowned at her friend before placing her small hands on even smaller frailer shoulders, "Yuya!" she was met with unsure scared eyes, "I'll protect you no matter what!" a giant grin was added.

"…Promise?"

"Promise! Always!"

A smile albeit sleep came onto Yuya's face as she nodded, "Okay, Korra." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for what she knew…Energy bending could take bending and open possibilities to learning elemental bending—though of course one for each person since only the Avatar could do all four.

Korra gave a grin as she moved away from her friend and gave a few punches and jabs to the air, "Alright! I'm so pumped I can't sleep! Heh, heh!"

Another blank gaze as she felt Senna and Tonraq's energy calm and even she knew they were asleep but Korra her's was blazing and Yuya let out a groan, "…No sleep…tonight." And so she was kept up all night with the happy chattering of Korra.

* * *

**A/N**

**Drawings: http: / thefoolarcana. deviantart. com /# / d4wbwr7**

**This is what my take on how they would look around age ten...I suck at cartoon style mind you.  
**

Well first chapter for the first episode of **The Legend of Korra** so yeah. Now then...I used the first 2 minutes of the episode for the childhood. From what we know about Energy Bending it can be taught as the Lion-Turtle Taught Aang, who used it to take away Fire Lord Ozai's fire bending but some of the Avatar pages on the wikia and some scattered official/unofficial information says it can also be used...here is the link; **http: / avatar .wikia. com/ wiki/ Energybending** so yeah...*coughs a bit* Anyways she only learned it from her mother before she died and that was like when she turned four, she knew water bending (Found out) the same time Korra did before Korra found out she could also Earth Bend and Fire Bend.

So I did few twists and what not since it will be used...also for Yuya more of her father's hereditary traits came out on her than her mother's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Thanks to xxZanexx23, cheesebread222, and .. for reviewing._

* * *

Fire it was a beautiful thing and a deadly thing Yuya noted as she watched Korra jump into the air kicking left leg first then right as the beautiful flames shot out (They seemed to dance in a way), tilting her head she still couldn't help but want to alter her friends Fire Bending training uniform she wore over her water tribe clothes. Oh and did she mention she felt uneasy standing by three old stick in the mud overseers and Master Katara?

The sparring partner for Korra stared at the incoming seven teen year old girl as he quickly made an x block in front of his face to block the flames—which in the end still resulted in him being thrown back pathetically, "Ugh!" he hit the training ground and then flew off the ring.

Korra landed, her knees slightly bent as she had a good space in her stance, turning so her torso faced her two new opponents she raised her arms to be at level with her chest, "Hn!"

The next two sparing partners thrust their arms out sending two balls of fire which joined at Korra which surrounded her person.

* * *

Leaning over the wooden railing, her chins placed upon her upturned palms, slightly bent over she blew a dyed blue lock from her face the light southern polar wind making her head piece sapphire jewels jingle a bit, "…Master Katara?"

Katara glanced at her other water bending student with a gentle smile, "Yes?" it wasn't often Yuya would speak to anyone when Korra was training.

"…Korra's boobs grew again."

Katara felt her eyebrow twitch slightly as she stared at Yuya (Who's face she could partially see at the moment), "…I…see…how is that relevant to what is going on?"

"Her arm placement seems a bit different."

Glancing back Katara inspected it seemed so…though she did not know much on fire bending but what she knew from when Zuko taught Aang and what Korra was taught, "Ah."

* * *

Korra had dispelled the fire, her arms going around in a full circle, her posture was straight but her head was slightly bent down, the upper left hand corner of her mouth twitched up in a small smile or smirk depending on the view and when the fire was gone she got into a boxing like stance, "Heh!"

The two training partners growled in annoyance.

The one to the left struck out first, left fist shot out flames, right fist followed next with a fireball.

Korra dodged the first blow, leaning back she caught the second blow and tossed it back at high speed like a ball, "Ho!" she spun sideways her leg arching up as flames shot from her foot back at the sparring partner, landing she dashed towards them as they charged at her firing attacks, she then dove to the ground, using her heel to trip one sparring partner in mid air.

"Guh!" he spun in the air, eyes wide as he was sort of cart wheeling before he crashed to the ground with a grunt and quickly knelt up.

Korra glanced back with a _**Oh damn just stay down already **_type expression before glancing at the other bender who shot a fireball at her, catching it (Intercepting more like it) she stopped it, kicking her right leg out to hit the male she made fly before turning her attention back to the other one, tossing back a whip of fire, the first three missed but the fourth blast hit dead on followed by a quick sixth.

The bender (who Korra doubt cartwheel) dashed back up behind her two more blasts of fire he sent only to have Korra dodge.

On the third Korra quickly raised her right arm at a bent angle blocking the fire which had left over little sparks and ember fly over her head. Getting into a side horse stance Korra took a breath and let it out as she pulled her right arm back, torso twisting a bit as she let loose with her left hand a long blast of bright orange and yellow flames which then had a little circle arc around it and her person, "Hah!" she then turned and drew her leg up blocking another blast before throwing out a fire ball, then raising her arms in a quick x in front of her face at the hot blast of fire.

'This is getting a bit redundant.' Was Yuya's thought as she twirled a lock of her hair, the back was really short and spiky but the front went to her chin then the sides of course since it was fashionable went to her collar bone but were held by traditional water tribe beads. Maybe she would try doing it to Korra's hair…though she might get whined at for it.

Korra broke free of the blast jerking her arms back once more elbows bent and leveled on either side of her, her hair blew towards the right, her eyes held concentration, one leg went back and she stood on her toes, the other foreword and bent holding her ground, "Hough!" arms thrusted up and foreword two twin blasts of fire shot out and sent the last sparring partner flying and smoking right onto the roof area of the watching elders.

* * *

"She's strong." Katara spoke up, her gaze trained on Korra but her eyes held a small twinkle.

"She lacks restraint." Spoke the bald bearded elder as he glanced towards Katara, "Unlike Yuya. Who shows it."

"…I'm just a water bender for defence and healing." She began glancing over from side of her eyes, "Unlike Korra…I don't like to fight or train."

"Noted."

Katara gave a small chuckle. She had a feeling Yuya wanted to say something else.

* * *

Turning Korra began to run towards the very last one who she noted would not stay down and was currently blasting flames at her…so of course she put a smile on as she ran. Footsteps—her own she could hear were rapid, she felt familiar heat and her skin began to glow from the fire light, placing her hands outward palms foreword she dashed into the flames, thrusting her hands back to dispel it she appeared in the partners line of sight, her own hands between his own shocked raised ones (Also she ignored his cry of shock), kicked off his knee, then his chest and flipped over his head, currently she was upside down in the air, with a slight adjustment of her body (A twist she heard Yuya call out), she kept balance left arm in air, left leg slightly behind her as she twisted with a round house kick in mid air with her right, the flames shooting out of her foot.

The Sparring male blocked, eyes clenched closed.

Korra gave a scowl as she twisted fully upright in mid air, and moved like she was sitting, legs spread just the right amount apart, she held both hands in front of her tightening her fists and shot out a giant fireball which turned into a fire stream as she landed and the male passed out.

With that Yuya dashed towards Korra, hearing her woo-hoo cry and her victory pose with her arms up.

"Whoa!" Korra yelped as she caught the flying 5'3, style loving Yuya, her arms automatically wrapping around a curvy waist (Whoa when did Yuya get a girl body?)

Noticing the startled look Yuya put in, "You just have an athletic build. I have apparently a Lolita style body—one word about it and I will make fun of your chest!" she huffed, arms wrapping around Korra's neck as the Avatar carried her in a run back towards the elders.

"I said nothing!" Korra laughed and slowly came to a stop, placing Yuya down as they reached the elders, "Hey! Why all the doom and gloom people?" she took her helmet off, wide grin in place as she held her arms apart in motion, "We should be celebrating!" right arm which held the helmet slackened, her body slouching a bit a she lent foreword, hair swishing to the left as she held up three fingers, "Three elements down, one to go!" she then held one finger up and looked up towards the sky.

'Here it comes.' Were Yuya's thoughts as she adjusted her gloves, ah white gloves with little glowing water tribe sapphires. Her prized work was lovely as she began to tune out the old bastards—er old farts—who was she kidding they were bastards (except master Katara).

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." The one in fire nation elder robes began, "We haven't decided if you passed your fire bending test yet."

Korra glanced at Yuya with a slight look of disbelief hearing the elders speak before she quickly stood at attention as fattie elder (She still called him that) spoke.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending…but completely ignored the spiritual side."

Korra's eyelids slid down a bit to a halfway point, eyes showing disinterest as she pouted slightly, bottom lip jutted out, 'Here we go again…who needs spiritual! I mean if I needed it I would ask Yuya! She has plenty of it!'

Katara gave a small mental chuckle as she saw the two young girls though right now Korra was reminding her of Sokka when he pouted or was bored.

"The Avatar must master both."

Korra gave a mental sigh as he shut up, her shoulders slumping a bit as she looked like a kicked puppy, "I haven't ignored it." She felt a small hand grip her sleeve as she raised them in a motion to show a shrug, "It just hasn't come easy to me."

Continuing to keep a small grip on Korra's sleeve, Yuya stared down at her knee high boots. Her sapphires weren't glowing that much there…it meant the energy from Korra was a bit tired but not from training but from this conversation, 'Why is it Korra my energy readings and bending respond to the most…' must be because she was the avatar.

Looking to the side for a moment before tilting her head back to the elders Korra continued, "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately." Raising her right arm and holding it out with a slight flick of the wrist she straightened her posture, "He's mister spiritual." She saw fattie move up.

"Do _**you **_think _**she**_ is ready, Master Katara?"

Katara had her hands folded in her coat sleeves, "Yes." She closed her eyes, "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn…its Tenzin."

"Very well, Korra."

Yuya knew it was coming as she let Korra's sleeve go.

"It's time for you to begin your air bending training."

"Yes!" Korra pumped her arms up a bit before twirling in the air with a slight jump, her stance was a sort of victory pose as she held her helmet up an eye smile with a grin, "Finally!" it then hit her and her eyes snapped open bottom lip jutted out again as she stared at the elders who all held different looks.

"Pft…" covering her mouth, Yuya sniggered.

"I mean…" Korra cleared her throat and got into the traditional bow, "Thank you all for believing in me." With that she began to walk backwards a few feet, hand shooting out she grabbed Yuya's thin wrist and tugged her along running, "Hah, hah!"

"Ah!" stumbling a bit only to let out a cry as Korra quickly picked her up bridal style she tugged the two dangling brown locks, "K-Korra!"

"Heh! To slow! Faster if I carry you!"

Katara stared after the two her gaze mostly on Korra for a few more moments, a smile on her face. Korra was just like Aang in a way but the two were so, so very different. Opposite in personality as she was a balance in a way for Aang she felt that Yuya was the balance for Korra, a sudden sigh left her as she saw the two bicker, "Teenagers."

The rest of the elders grunted in response.

* * *

Korra trotted down the steps to the kennel area, using a free hand to throw open a gate as she placed Yuya down, "Naga! You should of seen it!"

Naga looked over her shoulder, tail wagging, ears perked.

"I kicked some fire bender butt and I passed!" hugging Naga around her muzzle she snuggled her friend and partner, hand raising to Naga's cheek as her tongue rolled out she pet the soft furry head, "Tenzin will be here in a few days."

Naga happily began to lick Korra's face.

"…I wonder since she is big enough standing…if she went on her hind legs how tall would she be?" Yuya walked over only to make a sound of distress as Naga licked her too, slob covering her face, "Ew…Naga!"

Naga went back and forth between licking the two, Korra's laughter echoing along in tune with Yuya's cries of distress.

"N-No more!"

"Hah, hah!"

"Arooo~!"

* * *

**A/N**

Here is chapter one. Hope it is okay...yeah I suck at describing someone wanna give me some pointers? :3 I'd like it...since I normally do manga type paper clips only and all...

Again first (Or second) try at an Avatar fic so I have to get into the groove of things...I hope I did well enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Holding a towel to her chest, leaning slightly out the bathroom doorway into the shared room Yuya raised an eyebrow at Korra who was sniffing herself, "…You know you could…always just take a bath with me, Korra."

Korra jumped a bit before whirling a round, "Ack!" rubbing the back of her head sheepishly a light red dusting her cheeks she began, "Uh…isn't it…awkward—I mean not that-…okay."

A raised eyebrow was the response given before Yuya went back in to start the hot water.

"…Man." Face palming Korra felt herself slump a bit. Sure they were both girls but they weren't kids anymore so wouldn't it be odd taking a bath together? Glancing at herself in the mirror another sigh was let out, "…Huh." She had well toned arms and legs—heck her whole body was athletic and firm but sometimes she wondered if it would be nice to be small and dainty like Yuya—heh. Covering her mouth quickly to hide her chuckle Korra started for the bathroom, "She would kill me for thinking of her as dainty." As dainty as her friend could be she sure was blunt to the point of it feels like you are being stabbed. Maybe that is why—"Ack!"

"…Face full of boob…" was Yuya's muffled response, tilting her head up a bit so her gaze met Korra's own she frowned a bit, "…Smelly. Get in here already."

Pretty much turning red and jumping away, leg up and bent, both arms bent as well up in the standard jump away shock position (She needed a better name for it), Korra nodded rapidly, "Sure!

"…Korra just so you know…you are way prettier than me."

Korra slowly relaxed her position as Yuya walked back into the bathroom the sound of water could be heard. Whoa what…? Scratching her cheek, Korra sighed—seems Yuya knew what was on her mind.

* * *

Currently sitting behind Korra, Yuya had her arms wrapped loosely around her best-friend's waist, "…Why must I come?"

"Well one makes it easier for them to let me out, two Naga likes when you come with us on a walk." Korra responded in a cheery tone, glancing over her shoulder at her friend who looked a bit sick, "Pft…still got Naga sickness?"

"I hate…transportation even if it is a wonderful animal like…Naga…"

'Cue burying face.' Korra gave a smug smile and laugh as she felt Yuya burry her face into her back. With that they arrived at the gate, looking up Korra made eye contact with a White Lotus member, "Just taking Naga out for a stroll." Time to put on the hopeful look!

The member gave a look of disbelief.

Korra uncrossed her arms, placing her hands down on the saddle before tilting her head an annoyed expression, "Don't worry we're okay. We are not going far." She recived another look before she motioned, "Yuya is with me." She couldn't help but grin inside her own mind (Whoa that sounded weird even to her) as the member eyed the trembling form behind her person and turned to open the gate.

Feeling the sudden change in Korra, Yuya peeked seeing the gates open and the sun shine in. Right now she could feel Korra's energy, it was happy, coming alive once more. A faint smile as she laid her head on Korra's back, "…Lets have fun…"

"Naga. Go." Korra encouraged as Naga began to run faster, "That a girl! Go, go, go!"

"Ah!" honestly Korra was going to be the death of her! Yuya let out a small squeal, "Fast! To fast! To fast!"

"Hah, hah! It's fine! Just look around its nice!" Korra gave a grin even if Yuya couldn't see it as Naga ran along an edge area, the cold Southern sea glittering under the setting sun.

Taking a tiny peek, Yuya was blown away once more by the beauty of the pure white snow, clear blue sea, the slightly cloudy sky that was currently turning beautiful autumn hues, "Wow…" her grip began slack and when Naga jumped she let out a scream, "Ah!" she had flown off and right to the snow, rolling until she got a weak hold on the edge, dangling. Do not look down. Whatever you do, don't look down—and she looked down. Ack! Sure she could bend water and save herself but falling into freezing cold water about five miles from their home—yeah she would die from being frozen.

Korra looked back alarmed as she jerked on Naga's harness, "Naga!"

Naga quickly turned tail, dashing back and skidding to a stop, "Aroooo!" she didn't know Yuya would fall off—then again as she thought on it…Yuya did at least fall off once every two months."

"Yuya! Are you alright?" on all fours, Korra peered down at the girl noticing her sapphire gem head band was glowing a bit from the sunlight. A small grin came on, "Having fun hanging around?"

"Oh yes, loads of fun—I have become one with the slippery ice." Heavy sarcasm and a blank gaze was her response to Korra. Oh she was starting to slip. Tugging her self up a bit she felt her foot slip a bit and she quickly froze her feet in place, "Korra…a little help? I don't have much upper body strength even if I am a bender."

Korra gave a nod, and froze her own feet down, she was just tall enough to grab the hand, "Got ya!" she gave a grunt as Yuya dispelled her own freezing and tugged her friend up, "ORAAA!" they both flew back into the snow, her on her back and Yuya face first.

Lifting her head up and spitting the snow out she began, "…Never again." Oh crap penguins.

Korra's eyes sparkled as she rushed towards them arms outstretched, "PENGUINS!"

Yuya shared a look with Naga, "I am so not penguin sledding."

Response given? One giant slobbery lick.

"…I need another bath now."

* * *

**A/N**

It was short had part of the chapter before Temzin came and had a little bit of a filler.

I mean even I think Korra would have some insecurities and...I really couldn't help the penguin thing. I myself think the fun loving Avatars when they go to learn water bending would so do penguin sledding.

Oh for Yuya's transportation thing none other than Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail inspired me lol she doesn't get that bad unless in a car (They dont have those in the South pole), ship, air craft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hey Naga…"

Naga glanced up from her spot within her pen, turning her head ear perking she looked towards the smallest one of the pack, "…?" something was wrong with the small one…but what? What was it?

"Korra is sulking because Tenzin can't stay…" wrapping her small arms around Naga and burying her face into the plush fur she began to remember Ty Lee's teachings as well with a sigh. Water Bending took a lot out of her and she only used it to heal and defend, energy bending was to be one with the spiritual world, and since she was so small and agile Ty Lee taught her acrobatics and chi blocking. For an old bat she was hella strong (Like Katara).

Naga let loose a low rumbling growl. Of course Korra would be upset and since the small one did not like to show anything other than a strong face, Bored, or annoyed (Since Korra showed more) Yuya could not sulk by her too. Raising a large paw she tugged Yuya under her for a snuggle making sure not to crush her.

"Ack! Naga!" Lightly laughing she wrapped her arms around the fuzzy large neck and enjoyed the cuddle. Naga was Korra's best friend (Which made her sulk a bit or pout but wouldn't let Korra see!) so of course Naga put up with her…

Korra was watching hidden in the entrance hearing the small conversation, arms crossed and hip jutted out to the side as a small frown was on her face. So this is where Yuya went to sulk…with Naga? She couldn't understand why she was sulking until it hit her—Yuya was sulking because she herself is sulking? Scowling she turned on heel and headed back to her room.

* * *

Tenzin sat with his mother, staring at his tea, "Indeed it is a problem."

"Yes…Aang's teaching of Energy bending was given to Yuya's mother and thus taught to her…only the Avatar should know it as the world has known." Katara poured more tea her blue eyes holding softness and concern, "It is already a strain for her to water bend thus she can only heal…energy bending of course she would never use but those who would use her if Korra was not around…"

"It is why Master Ty Lee taught her, her teaching." Tenzin finally realized as he frowned ever so slightly, "Mother…the teaching of chi blocking and the type of martial arts that goes with it…"

"Yes…I have heard and if Ty Lee was still alive even in her old age she would smile then teach them a lesson." A throaty laugh as she blew on her tea. Friendship…everyone was gone but for her and only one or two of her friends. Soon she would have to say goodbye to her son and shortly…Korra the girl would surely follow after Tenzin.

"Mother?"

"Tenzin…do take care. I worry."

Tenzin gazed at his mother's concerned expression before he nodded and gave her a hug, "Of course mother." With that he got up only to open the door and see Yuya there, "Ah Yuya…" he noticed the bag and then turned to his mother.

"Yuya will go with you Tenzin."

"What? But mother-"

"She is a fine healer and has delivered many children—Pema has requested it."

"What of…Korra?"

"…No…" Yuya shook her head as she adjusted her bag, her gaze blank before turning slightly on her heel, "Let us go." With that she started towards the flying bison.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Are you coming with us, Yuya?" Ikki was bouncing up and down in the saddle happy as she saw the older girl. Yay!

"Calm down, Ikki!" Jinora held her little sister down not wanting to have Meelo wake up.

Pema smiled as Yuya got into the saddle and gave her a hug murmuring into the young girl's ear, "…This is hard…I know but thank you, Yuya."

As Tenzin got into the saddle and hit the reins, "Yip, yip." They took off into the air they could hear the shouts from Korra down bellow.

Glancing back and down, her hair flying into her face and out her eyes locked with Korra's alarmed, shocked, upset, and angry expression, "…Korra…"

* * *

"YUYA!" Coming to a stop Korra saw them vanish from sight. Staggering she fell to her knees, shock clearly written all over her face. Why? Why did Yuya go—why did she get to go—most of all why wasn't she told! Slamming her fist onto the frozen ground, holding back tears she let out a frustrated angry cry, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Katara watched from inside, her expression was one of sadness. This was a step that Korra would have to do this on her own. Find her own path. Letting the window curtains go she looked into the fire, "Aang…am I doing the right thing for them?" the smiling face of her husband floated into her mind he would and wouldn't. Katara gave a small sigh shoulders slumping a bit as Korra's cries slowly calmed and the sound of running was heard. It seemed Korra had made her mind up, standing and heading out after Korra, Katara knew what she must do.

* * *

It was night when they arrived back at Air Temple Island. Yuya had already settled into her new room but decided to go out, staring at the bison she wondered how Appa had a kid…were they…asexual? Placing her hand on it she heard it rumble gently, "Mind if I borrow you?" the small yawn was a yes as she climbed up and took the reins, "Yip, yip." With that she flew into the city, glancing own her eyes met with that of—Aang? Eyes widening a bit she saw the apparition smile gently before vanishing in the wind. What in the world? Turning she gasped as she saw the beautiful statue of Aang, "…Avatar Aang…" suddenly Korra's smiling face and laugh entered her mind and she shook it off, heading towards the city, "Damn it…."

"Whoa! Mako! Look!" Bolin's green eyes went wide as he leaned out the window with a grin, "That is a flying bison that Tenzin has right-…" he began to sputter as he caught sight of the one riding it, a pretty girl!

Mako looked over to what his brother was staring at and was alarmed as the giant flying bison peered into the room, "What the hell!"

"…Hello…" Yuya peered at them, head cocked to side, "I'm the new healer at the Air Temple Island." She noticed the water bending sapphires had begun to glow in the moonlight as the water reflected it as well and even her hair was reflecting it. Good dye she used too…

Bolin was currently sputtering a bit since he never seen a girl like that before. This was like—what was going on!

Mako sweatdroped a bit at his brother. Sure the girl looked dainty and cute but that wasn't his type not that he was into checking girls out. Glancing back he gave a nod, "What do you want?"

"Friendly aren't you...never mind."

"W-wait!" Bolin cried out clearing throat and putting a charming smile on, "New right? How about I show you around?"

"…No thanks." With a nod, Yuya tugged the rains and went to take a night flight.

"…Nice, Bolin."

"…Shut up, Mako!"

Meanwhile on a large cargo ship heading to Republic city Korra laid back against Naga staring off into space. This was it. She was going to learn air bending from Tenzin and demand why Yuya left without telling her! She promised to always be friends and protect so…why did Yuya break it off herself? Damn…

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright so how was Appa able to have a kid? Anyone recall or really hear what Tenzin said the name of the Bison was? Also this is a bit of a filler and for a reviewer (Who knows who she is) I put a moment in for Bolin x OC! Lol...well this is about it as it is like a filler as we cn see tee hee! Also I'll update a bit more its just did a fillerish sinc downstairs on laptop and not on desktop hah hah.  
**

**Anyways who else saw the new episode? It was awesome O_O! Also for pairings...still not sure.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_Thx to Appoli and Sunshine for reviewing as well as the whole telling me what the bison's name is.  
_

* * *

"Oogi." A light laugh as the large bison nuzzled his large muzzle against her small body. Yuya glanced back as Pema walked over, "Pema."

"Oogi seems to really like you." Walking over, hand on her stomach Pema gave a light pet to the bison which yawned in response. It hasn't even been two days since Yuya has arrived and her motherly instincts were saying she was upset even though she has such a blank gaze, "Why not go to the city and…shop?"

"What? Really?" Yuya whirled to Pema, grasping the older woman's hand as her love for fashion kicked in. She could go? Seriously? Republic city had the best fashion shops around!

"Ah yes. Take Oogi alright?" though as soon as that was said she noticed the choice of clothing Yuya wore and gaped, "Yuya—oh!"

"Yip, yip!"

Pema held a hand to her cheek and gave a sigh, "Oh dear…." She was going to draw so much attention.

* * *

'I ended up seeing Tenzin and he took Oogi.' Yuya sighed as she walked along a bridge only to freeze as Naga came bounding up, "N-Naga?" then the screech of tires could be heard, whirling Yuya froze at the green car, "Ah!"

Ears perking Korra jerked on Naga's reins, "Naga!" she saw Yuya, her blue eyes going wide, "Yuya?" thrusting her fist out and causing the ground under Yuya to burst up she caught her stunned friend and held her close in front of her on the saddle, bending foreword against the smaller girl to take the reins again, "Got you!"

Sputtering Yuya had no idea what just happened that is until she saw the city police and whipped her head to face Korra, "Really? The police?"

"No time for that! Hang on!" steering Naga off the bridge, Korra held a serious gaze as they began to plummet to the top of a train.

"Ah!" Yuya turned a bit and clung to Korra's neck fearing for her life. Not one day away from each other, also not even both of them had ONE day of no trouble! "Korra!"

"Hey! It isn't my fault this time, honest!"

"Hard to believe—why are you here?"

"Well to learn air bending and to find out why the hell you ditched!"

"Oh look a tree!"

"YUYA!"

"Korra no time for—oh…that is a big—eeeeek!"

Naga jumped off the train as it turned a corner soaring only to get metal bender wire ropes to restrict her movements, "Arooo!"

"Ah!" Korra began to struggle as she was grabbed only to yell in outrage as Yuya to fall off Naga as the police didn't see her there before, "YUYA!"

* * *

"Oh…!" as she fell and saw Korra vanish from sight, Yuya twisted in the air ready to hit the ground only to yelp as she was caught, opening an eye cautiously she blinked, "….Ah?"

Bolin currently was gaping at the girl he caught. The girl from the other day. Fell into his arms. Out of the sky. What?

Mako stared then slowly looked up at the sky, "The hell…?" This chick just keeps popping out from the sky…yeesh. Looking at his brother, Mako gave a sigh and face palmed. Damn Bolin was far gone...he knew his little brother was a ladies man but never really took anything seriously so...go figure the first thing would be a girl. Hah he gave it till another pretty girl came around-not that he thought this girl was pretty...

"...Oh..." Yuya gazed blankly at Bolin holding his gaze before tilting her head, "Who are you?"

In that instant Bolin felt as if he was stabbed as he looked at Mako, "Ahahaha...Mako..."

"...Yeesh..." Mako could only shake his head. Little brothers and the female species...they take a toll on a person.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay yeah this is short. It is 4:00 am and I've been down in the dumps ._. I quit my job cuz of sexual harassment and like...I need to find another one Dx I hate borrowing money from parents for rent... -sobs- I feel so pathetic when I can't pay for myself! So watching Korra cheers me up! Oddly...Winx Club too no idea...why.**  
**

Also in no way does this mean Bolin x OC so far...it's just...well its Bolin lol from what info we have or know ...and what not...also I think he is the type to fall for a water tribe gal perhaps.

**Edit: 4/25/2012 7:18 PM PST**

This is Yuya (Not a drawing by me but is my on photobucket account, her looks are based off this chick from my game xD)again it is spaced

http :/ /i1250. photobucket .com /albums /hh532/ Hakuoki/ Yuya. jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Just how long can we come saying "just this once" until it becomes a habit?"-Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss)**  
**_

* * *

"Okay so you fell from the sky, why?"

Currently being treated to a snow cone of the rainbow variety, Yuya walked between the two tall males currently feeling small as they were almost Korra's height. Letting her gaze slide to Mako, she sighed, "…My friend somehow got in trouble with the police and I fell off Naga."

Mako and Bolin shared a look. Her friend was the one that caused the police to go on a chase and fell off…something called Naga?

"…I wouldn't be in such messes if it wasn't for her…"

"You actually sound happy." Raising an eyebrow Mako looked from his brother back to the small girl. Hm seems like her friend was just like Bolin almost he knew how it felt to be dragged into messes and cleaning them up.

Bolin gave a cheerful grin as he locked his arms behind his head, "You two sound close!"

"Of course. I love her more than anything nor anyone—Naga and Oogi follow close." Yuya replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she finished her snow cone and tossed it into the trash. Turning to the two he bowed low to the waist at them both, "Thank you for showing me the way."

Bolin began to wave hi hands around turning a bit red with a grin, "It was our pleasure! Right Mako?" nudging his brother with a grin he let his grin eye turn into big watery grin ones.

Mako froze a bit and looked away with a sigh, "Yeah…uh no problem-…what is your name?" the girl just pops up out of the sky few times and they never learned her name. Wow she was tiny. Placing a hand on her head he raised the other to his own height, "…You must be way younger and dragged into—whoa!" alarmed as he was sent in the air, Mako twisted his body twirling for a bit before he landed in a stance his gold eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I am seven teen and I am not that small!" currently in a one of the kyoshi warrior variety stance (Made by Master Ty Lee), Yuya glared at Mako and thus the two entered a glaring contest of sort.

Bolin looked between the two and began to laugh nervously. This would not end well…and if he did he would thank whatever deity there was that made it happen.

* * *

"Let's see…multiple accounts of destruction of private and city property." Lin Beifong currently walked around the metal interrogation room before slamming the clipboard down onto the table, glancing at Korra sternly, and "You're in a mess of trouble young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shop keeper and I had to-"

"Can it!" Picking up the clipboard Lin walked away a bit, "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing!" Korra watched Lin her face a bit torn from being scolded on what she thought was right the handcuffs still on her hands, "It's my duty to help people." Trailing off she looked at Lin with a hopeful look, "See…I'm the avatar."

"Oh…I'm well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people but not me."

'This lady is tough.' Korra felt her inner self groan. It was then she felt the anger building up but kept it down. She was pissed for doing something to help, and then she finally found Yuya only for her to fall from the damn sky! Keep calm, Korra! Keep calm! "Alright fine. Then I want to talk to whoever is in charge."

"You're talking to her." Lin sat down, "I'm chief Beifong."

"Wait…Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?"

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends." Korra didn't get why Lin was being so …hell she couldn't place the word on it. Though maybe it was the way she was raised…

"That's ancient history." Lin opened her eyes and lent foreword on the metal desk, "And that's got diddly squat on the mess you are in right now. You can't just waltz in here…" to express herself Lin let her left hand demonstrate what she meant, "And deal out vigilante justice like you own the place."

Just then one of the wall pieces opened, "Chief, councilmen Tenzin is here."

Lin glanced back at Korra and sighed, "Let him in." with that she stood and waited.

Tenzin walked in, his hands in the small of his back only to glance at Korra when she spoke.

"Tenzin…sorry. I got a little side tracked on my way to see you."

Tenzin who wanted to yell took a deep breath and looked at Lin, "Lin you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Lin continued stern, "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed." Tenzin looked towards Korra, "The Avatar on the other hand…will be sent back to the South Pole immediately…where she will stay put."

"But…!"

"If you would be so kind to drop the charges against Korra…I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin sighed and waved her hand causing the cuffs to come undone, "Alright. Get her out of my city."

It was then Korra slammed her fists down, "No!"

Tenzin and Lin glanced back at her both frowning. What?

"Yuya! When I got snatched with Naga—she fell! They didn't even see her and she fell from that height!"

"What?" Lin was slightly shocked as she looked at Tenzin, "Tenzin what is she going on about?"

Tenzin stared at Korra, "…Yuya is a healer sent by my mother to watch over Pema and childhood friend of Korra." He turned to Lin, "She would not lie about someone so close to her heart, Lin."

A hand to her head the other to her hip, Lin let out a sigh, "Damn it…so someone innocent got hurt by my men? Tch…I'll deal with it. Get going."

Tenzin sent Korra a look, "Good day Lin." And left.

Korra felt like she should say more but instead kept silent and followed Tenzin glaring at Lin as she made her way out as Lin made the I'm watching you motion which Korra returned in a childish sneer.

Lin was a bit startled then her expression held a what the hell type look. As soon as they left she called out, "Hanzo!"

Skidding into the room, was a male about fifteen years of age with long straight brown hair to his mid back, and bright green eyes on his person was of course the police uniform but it showed the symbol for a captain, "Yes Chief Beifong?"

Lin raised an eyebrow at the young male who raised the ranks at such a young age. She knew he had potential and thus trained him herself, "I need you to go around and find someone named Yuya…a girl who will be in water tribe clothing."

"…I'm sorry?" Hanzo was a bit startled as he gazed at his mentor and idol. Was he just asked to find a girl?

"Did I stutter? I said go find a girl! Water tribe clothes, name is Yuya! That is all we know right now!"

"Hie!"[1] Hanzo jumped and bowed quickly, "Yes chief!" and with that Hanzo ran the hell away his hair fluttering behind him.

Lin placed a hand to her head and gave a sigh, "…Heh…it's lucky that the kid isn't always like that." Though Hanzo was really polite it was sometimes refreshing to see the kid act his age. Frowning a bit she saw some guards snickering, "Hey! Back to work!" she knew what they all thought…that brat was not like a son to her…she should make them train harder.

* * *

Outside Korra froze a bit as she turned, her blue eyes met with a bright green, "Huh…?"

Hanzo took to the Police lines, a polite if not serious gaze and smile as he went off ignoring the sounds of girls and the startled pair of blue eyes, 'So that was the Avatar?'

"Tenzin…who was…she was pretty."

Tenzin tried not to laugh as he cleared his throat, "That was Hanzo. He is fifteen years old and already a captain…you could say he is more like Lin's right hand."

"Oh—wait that was a boy?" Korra felt her eye twitch. So boys could be that pretty? What the hell! He was even prettier than Yuya[2] and she was the prettiest girl she knew!

Tenzin shook his head as he heard Korra start to stomp a bit as they went to fetch Naga. Were all teenage girls this bad? Oh he really hoped not…

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! 8D sorry it's 6:00 am and...brain is dead cant remember your names my bad.  
**

****[1] "Hie" if you ever seen Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's like Sawada Tsunayoshi's scream

[2] That part...I was taking what Uzumaki Naruto said about Haku lol...

Well here is chapter 5! Introduction of Lin Beifong and Hanzo(OC). Hm...also the introduction to the odd friendship forming between Mako, Bolin, and Yuya before Korra arrives. Sorry only one part of the episode is in here...watch by time I am done writing the first episode...Episode five will be out or something lol.

**Hanzo**

****Okay so Hanzo's basic looks are pretty much like Haku's from Naruto hair style and length, facial features, but he wears the standard Police Uniform but a bit different since he is Lin's right hand. He also has green eyes-oh and he has two triangle tattoos on his face and then his left ear has four piercings.

Hanzo is a metal bender so I suppose he could Earth Bend too but prefers not to unless it is needed. Around people with a personality like Lin's he becomes a bit spazzy but other wise he is serious, polite and calm he doesn't disobey rules and will only listen to someone he finds can back up what they say or that he can admire...really right now Hanzo is in the works ahahaha...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6  
**

_**Thx to All These Reviewers:**_ _A Guy too Lazy to Login, MusicOfMadness, Life. Is. A. Ray. Of. Sunshine, Apolli, RachelRozz, Steel-alchemist, Jinguji Ren, Shany Chan, KaytheThiefOfTruth, Cheesebread222, xxZanexx23 for being awesome reviewers even if some did once or twice!_

* * *

_"iNSaNiTY, iN tHe DaRkNesS ThErE's nO sUcH THiNg aS lIgHT." SF-A2 Miki  
_

* * *

Currently Tenzin and Korra were waiting in the pound to retrieve Naga, Korra felt her eye twitch at the tense atmosphere and that a giant Platypus Bear was sitting next to an old lady currently stared right at her. C-reeeeepy! With that she turned to Tenzin, arms leveled with her waist she held her palms upright in a motion of trying to convince, "Tenzin. Please don't send me back home."

"You blatantly disobeyed my orders and the orders of the white Lotus." Tenzin's tone was stern, head tilted slightly up as he kept his hands folded in the small of his back under his air bender robes.

Korra shook her head, shoulders slumped head slightly downwards as she raised her hands and motioned in a way that says why can you not understand, and "Katara agreed with me that I should come." Hands now aliened together palm to palm but slightly spread apart Korra's blue eyes were a bit shiny as she tried to wiggle in weak puppy dog eyes as she continued to speak, "She said it my destiny was _**in**_ Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin's whole head above his mouth was red as he held his anger, tone still somehow calm as he glared down at Korra.

A weirded out expression vanished from her face, 'Whoa Tenzin looked freakish mad.' Shaking her head Korra continued, "Look—I can't wait any longer to finish my training." Her hand gestures were getting a bit more expressive now, "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar."

During this time, Tenzin stroked his beard and listened quietly.

Hand to chest Korra leant forward a bit, "I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of wack." Arms dropping to her side, eyes going half-lidded Korra began to finish her argument, "And I've seen Republic city does need you…" with that she caught Tenzin's eyes and clasped her hands together and held them in front of her chest, "But it needs me too!"

Tenzin leant down a bit to her height, "You—uh…uh…." He trailed off hand hanging limp at waist level as he sighed. Korra got him there.

"Also…I need to know why Yuya left without telling me." Left hand falling to her side, making a fist the other laid flat against her chest. She had to know. "I need to know that as well Tenzin! For all I know right now she could be hurt …because I dragged her into something again! She fell from the sky!"

Seeing the distressed young Avatar, Tenzin was about to say something till he heard a metal door open. The two turned to see a man and Naga.

"Is this your Polar-Bear dog miss?"

Naga was currently enjoying herself as she licked the dog guard once more causing his face to become even sourer.

* * *

Bolin continued to watch Mako and Yuya throw insults at each other as they went back to the Pro-Bending arena and Gym. Scratching the back of his head he was amazed those two could keep that up for almost two hours.

"Oh-ho? Want to say that again, sparky?"

"Sparky? That an insult?"

"No it is what Toph Beifong called Fire Lord Zuko."

"How the heck do you even _**know **_that?"

"Water Bending teacher was Katara, the Avatar's wife."

"For the love of—you are the most annoying…"

Bolin then decided to jump in, stepping between the two with a laugh, "Hey come on now! You two are just like each other—whoa!" suddenly fixed with two blank if not peeved looks from his brother and the small water tribe girl Bolin swallowed nervously, "Guys…?"

"Call a small temporary truce, Mako?" Yuya glanced at Mako with a small smirk.

Mako glanced back, "Yes. Temporary."

With that the two thrust out their palms, sending a straight stream of fire courteous of Mako, while water twirled in a spiral around the fire right towards Bolin.

"Wah!" jerking his arms up in a quick horse stance, Bolin pulled up a wall of stone from the floor, "Hey! Not cool!"

"Excuse me?"

Turning the three glanced at the newcomer.

"Friend of yours?" Yuya asked her expression going back once more to half-lidded and blank if not bored.

"No seems like a police…but…."

"Seriously young! I know him—that is Hanzo!" Bolin gave a wave as he rushed over, "Hey there Hanzo!"

"Hello Bolin. I am looking for someone named Yuya…Chief Beifong asked me to bring her back to Air Temple Island."

"Oh." Yuya stepped out from behind Mako who pretty much towered over her and blocked her from view. Damn males. Raising her hand slightly she spoke in monotone, "I am her."

Bolin and Mako were slightly creped out at the fact she suddenly became blank. Were all water tribe girls like this?

"Oh!" smiling Hanzo took Yuya's hands into his own, closing his eyes he tilted his head, "Nice to meet you! I like your outfit. I wish the Chief Beifong let us wear nice things." Suddenly a bit startled and red as Yuya began to pat him down he sputtered, "W-what?"

"…For a boy you are built almost like a girl. I can make you something." Tilting her head up at Hanzo she nodded. Yes. She could.

"Er…Yuya?" Bolin said her name awkwardly as he turned a bit red making eye contact.  
"Yes, Bolin?"

Bolin was ecstatic that she finally remembered his name, "Will you come hang around sometime again! Oh I'll give you tickets to the next—yeouch! Mako that hurt!"

"Let it go, Bolin." With a nod, and dismissive wave he started towards their living area, "I'm going to bed."

"…Hmpf the truce is over next time, Sparks."

"You can bet on that."

Hanzo glanced at Bolin puzzled, "What…?"

"Dude…just don't ask…"

* * *

During that same time, Tenzin was on a boat heading back to Air Temple Island, gazing at his father's statue his expression softened, turning away he saw Naga asleep and Korra gazing out at the city. The boat then arrived at the dock where a giant ship with the White Lotus members awaited.

* * *

Korra felt her heart drop as she gazed at the members, her eyes sad. Would she never be allowed back? This was killing her…locked up again, not learning Air Bending but worse…Yuya wasn't with her. As she started to walk Tenzin's children landed off their gliders and hugged her with a cry of her name. In return she held them back.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked with a bright smile staring up at the elder girl.

Korra bent down to their level, her hands on Jinora and Ikki's shoulders, "No. I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now."

Ikki's head dropped, "Aw…" it then snapped up, "B-But Yuya! Yuya was crying! She misses you, Korra!"

Korra's walk faltered a bit as she led Naga to the White Lotus members. Yuya…cried? Lonely? It was then Tenzin spoke, causing her to glance back.

"Wait." With that he walked towards Korra, "I have done my best to walk Republic City towards the dream my father had for it." Stopping in front of her and motioning with his right hand, his gaze was sad and understanding, "But you are right it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training to uphold my father's legacy, but you…" he placed his left hand on Korra's shoulder watching her expression, "Are my father's legacy." Letting her go, he let his body tilt a bit to the right, bringing his hand up, "You may stay and train in Air Bending here with me."

Korra took in a breath a giant smile coming onto her face.

"Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"Yes! Thank you!" she cheered arms up, "You're the best!" with that and the children cheering Korra scooped all three into a hug, not noticing Tenzin's amazed expression before she also picked up Tenzin who looked up to the sky with Naga joining in on the cuddling.

Tenzin then gave a sigh. Oh boy.

* * *

Later that night Korra was looking around only to hear the sound of water and see a familiar glow. Eyes widening a bit she took off towards a small area with what looked like a small nice sized house with two rooms, and a pond. There she saw her friend, "…Yuya…" her footsteps slowly faded.

"…" turning a bit, Yuya made eye contact with Korra. She could practically see and feel her friend's aura. She was upset, angry, confused at her own choice of not telling her and just leaving. Placing her left hand on her right forearm, she let her gaze drop to the water she was standing in, "…Hello Korra…" a shocked gasp left her as Korra began to pat her down, "W-what…?"

"You fell from that height! Are you alright—I was so…so…I was…." Korra shook her head, her grip on Yuya's arms tight. She was scared damn it! She was scared Yuya would have been killed from that height or hurt!

Yuya gazed at her friend. Korra hated to admit she would be scared of anything or anyone. Even if the grip of her friend hurt and she saw the tears staying in her friends eyes she lent up and licked them away, "…"

Gasping in shock, letting go and falling onto her ass in the water, Korra stared at Yuya stunned, "W-what…?"

"…" plopping down in the water too, Yuya gave a tired smile. Really they both were totally useless without each other. "…You would of tried to stop me…" she held a hand up as Korra went to interrupt, "What I did…it was…hard and cruel of me I know." Reaching out she brushed her friend's wet bangs from her face and gave a smile, "But I knew you would come to learn Air Bending and to find out why I left." She then patted her chest, "Also I'm stronger than I look!"

Korra felt her shoulders drop in defeat. Yuya seemed to know her best, poking her friend in the cheek with a small smirk she started, "Stronger? I picked up, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, and Tenzin at the same time."

"…Well you are just a freak then."

"W-what? I am not! The Avatar should be strong!"

"…Uh-huh…"

"Darn it, Yuya!"

* * *

**A/N**

Not much of an update but yeah there we go. Hope it is alright...it was short yeah but uh...at least I updated? Lol I told you all that by time I update almost the fifth episode would be out. Though Welcome to Republic City is actually Episode ONE and TWO in well one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 (Part 1)**

* * *

It was around six thirty am that morning when Korra let out a scream that tore through the guest house herself and Yuya were living in currently. Why did she scream? Well because she did not remember getting into a small night gown!

Sleepily sitting up from her bed, Yuya looked over at Korra rubbing her eyes, "Korra…." What the heck was she screaming about so early?

Glancing over Korra began to sputter. She fell asleep with Yuya? She hasn't done that since they were twelve! Then again she was really tired—ah trailing off thoughts! Gripping the outfit with one hand she pointed to herself with the other, "What am I wearing!"

"…No idea…" even Yuya held a look of puzzlement before looking at herself in overgrown PJs, "….I think I am in your pjs…"

Just then Tenzin slammed the door open, "Korra! Yuya! What has happ…ened?" Tenzin blinked a bit before he felt the murderous intent coming from Korra, "Now wait just a moment-!" with that he slammed the door shut just in time as a blast of water came his way and fled he did.

Korra now bright red in embarrassment and anger whirled to Yuya and pointed at her, "This is so you're doing!"

"No it isn't. If it was I'd have measured your chest which is a nice—ah damn." Yuya looked to the side cursing a bit as she revealed herself.

"YUYA!"

* * *

At Pro-Bending stadium in the attic Hanzo was paying his friend Bolin a visit. The two glanced up and out a window at the scream before exchanging looks.

"Did you hear that?"

"Indeed it was…loud."

Mako poked his head up from under his sheets, eyebrow twitching, "Close…the window and…what are you even DOING here at this ungodly hour Hanzo…"

"…I came to make breakfast?"

"…Nothing to fatty."

"Wow Mako went right back to sleep….but hey the name screamed was Yuya right?"

"I believe so…"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!"

* * *

**A/N**

Very short I know...but I felt like I just needed to write something up. So here we go lol. It is a mini part 7 chapter so thus part 1 I guess?**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7 Part 2**

_Episode One Complete_

* * *

_"You know you truly love somebody when they hurt you so badly, but all you can think about it is the times when they made you smile."- Unknown_

* * *

Flashes of cameras from the media, cheering from benders and non-benders, Korra stood at a press conference a bit nervous as she tapped the mics, "Um…hello? I'm Korra. You're new Avatar." Naga was to her right sitting faithfully as Yuya stood to her left, playing with her gloves.

"Does this mean you've moved into Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-benders revolution? Or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

Hanzo stood next to Lin, glancing around her curious towards Korra. So that was the Avatar that would forget things when Yuya was involved? Taking a chance glance he caught Yuya's eyes, turning a bit red he gave a slight meep and stood back at attention.

Lin raised an eyebrow slightly at Hanzo's actions before letting her gaze slide to the side. Oh? So that was Yuya. She was indeed small, perhaps that is why Hanzo was happy, his first female friend. Tuning back into Korra's speech she held back a sigh. Honestly….

"Honestly I …I…don't exactly have a plan yet." Glancing back at the press her expression was one of unease almost as she tried to explain, Korra than gave a shrug with her shoulders she continued, "You see I'm still in training. But look…all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace…" looking around with a small smile, hands held up she looked towards Yuya, "And balance in the world…" looking back at the ground she placed a hand over her heart, "And I believe we can make this a reality. I look forward to serving you!" raising her hand she smiled, "I'm so happy to be here! Thank you Republic City!"

"Alright that's all the questions the Avatar will answer.

* * *

Somewhere within Republic City were the anti-benders, they were listening in onto the press conference. The right hand to Amon turned off their raido as he glanced to his leader, "Amon. How do you wanna handle this?"

Amon stood facing a map of the city his hands folded in the small of his back but as he spoke his voice was slightly nonchalant, "So…the Avatar has arrived early." A pause as he turned to face the other, "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

* * *

**A/N**

****Short I know but I'll work on Episode two right now! After I post this! Sorry for the wait guys!


	10. A Leaf in the Wind

**Chapter 8**

_Episode two: A Leaf in the Wind**  
**_

* * *

_"It's so much easier to believe that only your own thoughts and beliefs are absolutely correct."-Guy Cecil_

* * *

"And in the final round the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knock out." Letting the news paper fall a bit from her face to gaze at Tenzin with a giant grin she asked, "Whaddya say we go to the arena tonight?" leaning over a bit, paper falling to touch the table she raised an eyebrow, "Catch a few pro-bending matches."

Glancing up from her spot next to Korra, chop-sticks half-way to mouth, Yuya recalled something. Oh right Bolin and Mako…she hasn't told Korra. Would she be mad? Blinking a bit she glanced from Korra to Tenzin. Oh here it comes…the vein in his head was pulsing. For the son of an air nomad like Aang this guy sure held a temper—must have been from Katara's side.

"That sport is a mockery of the traditional art of bending." Tenzin spoke with a serious tone as he sipped his tea. Honestly Korra should have known better.

"Come on, Tenzin." Korra placed the paper down and began to motion with her hands. Huh she has been doing that a lot hasn't she? "I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid." She then turned to rest her left arm (Well toned she might add) onto the table as she jerked her thumb towards the arena behind them, "And now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Turning to look at Yuya for support she motioned to her, "I mean…Yuya get's to do what she wants."

Placing the chop-sticks down and turning to glance at her friend blankly she spoke in a monotone, "Do not get me involved." She ignored the look that screamed traitor on her friend's face as she began to sip her tea.

At least someone knew right from wrong. Tenzin gave a mental nod about how Yuya reacted and let his blue eyes stay locked on Korra, "Korra your not here to watch that drivel."

Korra was currently pouting as she let her chin rest on her palm staring at Tenzin. Man there he went again. This was too much. Letting her eyes slide over to her friend she raised an eyebrow, 'Weird…Yuya actually looks a bit fidgety…wonder what she isn't telling me.'

'Korra is tuning Tenzin out again.' The bluenette noted as she let her gaze wander to the untouched salad. Yummy. Reaching over she began to eat it. Ah leafy goodness.

"You're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island." Tenzin finished. His gaze unwavering as his tone.

Raising her hand, tone bit annoyed Korra shot back, "Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around?" she then motioned and glanced to some with a look that matched her tone, "To watch my every move?"

"Yes." Tenzin placed his cup down, "In order to learn Air Bending, I believe you require a calm, quiet environment free from any distractions." As an afterthought he looked towards Yuya. From what he knew and boy did he know….Yuya was one of the biggest distractions for Korra. He couldn't understand why Korra was so protective of her but then again he knew better…even if Korra did not know it was good that Yuya was protected. After all energy bending in the wrong hands could prove to be fatal.

"All right." Korra gave in as she let her hands fall onto the table and glance up at Tenzin from under her bangs, "You're the master." With that she turned raising her leg onto the seating area to prop her arm up on it, gazing out towards the arena with a longing expression.

Feeling her friend's sadness it was then Yuya decided on what she would do. She knew Korra would sneak out sooner or later so…when Korra goes to convince her to come she would. Korra always did her best and well this time she would help.

"Well then let us go. We shall see you later Yuya." Tenzin stood and started for the door pausing as Korra did not follow, "Korra?"

"Uh yeah give me a moment." Turning to face Yuya, Korra was thrown off guard as her friend gave her a peck to the cheek. Hand slapping to the spot, wide eyed Korra gaped, "What was…."

"…For good luck…your mother used to do it all the time for us." Was the off handed reply as she raised an eyebrow at her friend's expression. Jeez what was up with Korra…?

"Er right. Totally forgot since she hasn't done it…since we were I don't know twelve!" Korra stood up and shook her head, "See you later then. Man air bending clothes are too breezy."

"…Bad pun."

"Huh—oh wow didn't notice…"

Tenzin could only sigh and roll his eyes. Honestly seven-teen year old girl best friends with different personalities. He wondered how his father dealt with his own group back then.

* * *

**A/N**

****Short start to Episode two...but hey! I got to Episode two! I'm going to try and get a few more chapters out since I am so behind ahahaha...I got busy and then got lazy cuz...I've been playing otome Games on my Iphone and...to much Role Play lol...ah Role Play I love you. **Silver Queen **has gotten me back into Naruto so I also wanna do my Naruto fic **Wild Flowers **and **iNSaNiTY** ...crap was that how I spelt it? Ah well...okay anyways so my original idea for this fic...well...I'll be honest.

I originally had planned for it to be Korra x Yuya -insert sheepish smile and laugh here- but I'm not sure if I should anymore since I'm finding writing the cute moments well ...adorable so I'll leave it to the reviewers! Hanzo could also be an option-uh just not for Yuya since all they will have is like a siblingness type thing...ah yeah that's it. Alright then! Let's get on with the show-episode-chapter-THING...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Zelos Wilder: *pinned to the ground by a convict threatening to kill him* Oh... hey Lloyd? If you abandon me here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you._  
_Lloyd Irving:*Sweatdrops* ... I just had a sudden, violent urge to abandon you._

* * *

While Korra was off in her Air bending lessons Yuya was left to herself. Now what to do…it was then she saw Oogi for some reason she could ride Oogi and not get motion sickness—time to drop by a friends, "Oogi…"

"Oh?"

"Pema!" Yuya turned a bit red as she was caught and tilted her head at the shopping list, "Shopping…?"

"Would you come with me?" Pema asked with a smile as Yuya nodded and helped her up onto Oogi. Oof she was getting to pregnant for this. A light laugh left her as she saw Naga bound up too.

"Bark!" Naga stared at Yuya. BIG puppy dog eyes. Where you going? Can I come? She just seemed to scream.

"…Ask Oogi?" blinking as Oogi yawned and Naga amazingly fit into the saddle Yuya herself got on, "Yip, Yip." And like that they were off the wind felt so nice also she was wearing a new outfit this time it was with fire bending red crystals placed upon her white outfit, "Oh mind if we stop somewhere?"

"Oh not at all."

* * *

"Sparky, Bolin?" she stopped at the attic area with a curious gaze an when the window opened her blank expression was on once more.

Bolin practically was glowing as he saw Yuya his new friend, "Yuya! Hey—whoa!" he was currently gaping at the pretty pregnant lady and giant…dog…polar…what WAS That?

"Want to come shopping?"

"Eh? Sure! Hey Mako!"

"What-…oh it is you." Mako gave a grunt only to blink at Pema and gave a polite no, "Hello ma'am."

"How polite. It would be nice to have some strong arms to help with shopping."

Naga and Oogi exchange looks (Somehow) as both gave a yawn to hide their amusment.

Mako couldn't say no so he sighed, "Sure thing." Jumping onto Oogi he settled by Yuya instead since the saddle was crowded and Bolin was already there.

"Great I got sparky sparky next to me."

"Hey I don't like this either."

Bolin glanced at Pema and whispered behind his hand, "Those two don't get along. It's like fire and ice."

Pema held back a laugh. Yuya loved to use ice instead of regular water bending so of course. This was going to be a fun story to share with Tenzin later.

"OH! Let's find Hanzo!"

"No Bolin."

"Sure."

"Damn it woman I said no. Let us just shop."

"Hey I'm flying, Oogi. I say where we go! Right Pema?"

"Of course."

Yuya shot a victorious look at Mako who could only twitch in response. Hah. Yuya 5, Mako 0. She was loving this. Now when Korra meets these two it will be even more fun.

* * *

**A/N**

****Totally short right? But hey at least I updated. Now show me the love!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10?**

* * *

"Is…it alright that we let them go on like that?" Hanzo asked softly as he gazed at Yuya and Mako who were once again arguing over what shop to go to next. Pouring more tea for Pema and Bolin, he was wondering if he should us his standing as Lin' right hand.

"Just let them be. It is nice to see her show emotion." Pema spoke with a motherly tone as she glanced at Bolin, "Bolin?"

"Ah! Yes! I mean…ahaha…" Bolin gave a sheepish smile. This was chaotic—wait a moment, "Um…where is Mako and Yuya?"

"Oh dear…"

"I'm sure they will be fine."

Bolin glanced at Pema and Hanzo. Scratching his cheek with a small sigh, 'Mako and Yuya really don't get along...fire and ice-oh hey I just got it!' it was then he paled a bit as he brought up a question, "Um...Don't we have the money?" they were a far way from their designated homes.

The three glanced towards Oogi and Naga and then shared a look. Uh-oh.

* * *

**A/N**

****Yes I know! To short for an update BUT here is the thing-I want you reviewers/readers to tell me what you think should happen for bonding time for Mako and Yuya. This is how I see it in my eyes:

Before Korra join up: Bonding with Mako

When Korra Joins up: Bonding with Bolin

Then next is: Hanzo

Then Asami

Then back to Korra and everyone just going on with their life. I want to see if any of you can help me come up with a good bonding setting for the two arguing teens to sorta bond or stop their constant bickering.


	13. Chapter 13 is a note

This fan fiction is **Discontinued** or on **Hold.**

It might be due to real life or writers block, or I just can't seem to want to update this fan fiction. Though this Author Note will be on the fic(s) that are indeed on Hold or Discontinued. If it continues in the future and still interested and you read I thank you for being loyal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"We are lost."

"Way to state the obvious, spark plug."

Mako shot a glare down at the small water tribe girl—female. Bringing his hands up he began to massage his temples taking in a deep breath and letting it out, "Look…I'm telling you we are lost." How did they end up in a part of Republic city he didn't even know about? This place was…what? Was that woman…partially…oh shit! Turning a bit red his gaze snapped down to Yuya who seemed bored.

"Oh so this is the red light district." Keeping her tone even and calm the small female glanced around before feeling the stare, "What is it, Spark plug?" glancing up at him, Yuya raised an eyebrow as she saw him blushing, "Oh so you are pretty innocent too…."

"I am not—I mean…ugh let's just…find a way out of here." Totally embarrassed Mako grabbed her hand and began to tug, "Let's go!"

A bit startled as her hand was grabbed she started to move with the other gazing at their hands, "Why are you holding my hand?"

"You'll get lost! You got us into this mess in the first place!"

"What? How is it my fault?" Well okay maybe it was her fault! But Yuya had a good excuse! She saw a pretty comb and wanted to buy it but alas she couldn't because she left her money with Naga. Darn.

Mako sighed as he kept a hold on her hand, "…Look…I rather not have you get lost. I mean you are still new and all…and Bolin likes you…" trailing off he heard her chuckle. Why!? Turning he glared at the bluenette only for his golden gaze to soften a bit before it was back to being hard, "Don't laugh!"

"Well it's nice to know you are concerned." Yuya was honest that time. She had a feeling Korra would be thankful to know she was being looked after. Though…at this rate she might have two over-protective friends. She blamed her height. Being so small sucked man. It really did!

"…" Mako choose not to reply but simply let a sigh out. Honestly…he hoped he wouldn't meet another troublesome female! He didn't need that much stress. A bit of relief was on his stern face as he found someone to give them directions, "Thank you."

"Not at all. It's bad to get lost here—especially with a cute little girlfriend like that!"

Instantly turning red Mako snapped, "Not my girlfriend!" though as he said that he didn't let go of the small hand in his. His body temperature was normally high since he was a fire bender so the cool sensation of Yuya's handmade—wait. No. Bad weird thoughts.

"Her outfit makes her fit right in though."

Head snapping to the side Mako stared down at Yuya, "…Damn it!" letting her hand go he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders looking away. It looked like an oversized trench coat on her, "…Wear that!"

Unsure of how to respond Yuya simply nodded puzzled beyond well belief. So it seems this ass did have a heart. A small twitch of her lips was given before she felt her hand being taken once more, "Huh? Mako?"

Not showing his shock that she actually said his name Mako continued on, "Come on. We are getting out of here…"

"Alright." Secretly Yuya had to admit…it was like having a big brother of sorts or a male version of Korra but more strict and stern. A dull throbbing ache passed through her chest…she missed Korra. But she had to stay strong after all she was the rock and pillar to Korra as the avatar has said herself…though sometimes she just wished it would be the other way around. Oh well, "…Mako…thanks."

"…Don't get used to it."

"Of course. I don't expect this to happen again."

"I second that."

"…Hey Mako…?"

"….Yeah?"

"…I'm happy we are friends."

That caused him to almost falter in his steps. The few days he has known this girl she was normally rude, blank, and…a few other things. Glancing back he saw her staring at the ground, her skin was a light red—if he recalled Bolin said her father was fire nation and her mother was water tribe…so she had gotten her pale skin from her father's side. Well made sense same with Bolin and his parents—well…he had to admit she looked a bit cute with that light blush. Shaking his head he gave a small utterance, "…I suppose. But isn't that coming on a bit strong?"

"Fine how about this then: I'm not sure about 'friend,' but we do have an awkward bond of sorts.*"

"Hah! That works just fine!"

"Alright then. Awkward bond."

"Yeah. Awkward bond."

* * *

**_A/N_**

***: Tales of the Abyss Reference from Character Jade Curtiss. Just really a line I thought would work.  
**

**Anyways I decided to update this! *does jazz hands* woo. Not the best of chapter...I think but I thought it was a bit cute. Well uh I'll try and update this whenever I can...so its more of a slow thing?  
**


End file.
